Ben 10: Ultimatum (2013)
In Race Against Time, Vilgax's ship has fallen from the sky, and the Plumbers have been studying it for 9 years, Ben realizes Vilgax is planning a deadly invasion around the world, and Ben has to learn how to put his relationship with his parents and Max to a test. It will be the third and final installment of the Ben 10 movie trilogy. Premiered November 22, 2013 Characters *Ben Tennyson (Ryan Kelley, Cameron Boyce for 10-Year Old) - The main protagonist of the film, as he is forced to put his relationship with his parents (Carl and Sandra) and Max to a test. He realizes that he is an alien from an alternate universe. *Gwen Tennyson (Pauley Perrette, Joey King for 10-Year Old) - the real one *Kevin Levin (Nathan Keyes) - *Grandpa Max (Barry Corbin) - He revealed to Ben why Carl and Sandra didn't want him to call him, "Dad and Mom", "Daddy and Mommy" and "Father and Mother", it was because of them being adoptive parents. *Julie Yamamoto (Brenda Song) - Ben's girlfriend, though he has sometime with hero business, as she wants to be in love with someone normal, as she is working for her boss, Dylan Gould, who is normal in the outside, but secretly aligned with Vilgax in the inside, prompting Ben to break up with her, thinking she's better off with that "macho jerk" *Azmuth (Anthony Hopkins) - Ben's mentor on the Omnitrix, and told him to be careful with the Omnitrix *Carl Tennyson (Don McManus) - his role is a part of Ben's main focus of his relationship with his parents and Max, he kinda feels sad about not telling Ben *Sandra Tennyson (Beth Littleford) - her role is a part of Ben's main focus of his relationship with his parents and Max, she kinda feels sad about Ben moving on without them *Alan Albright (Tyler James Williams) - a part of Ben's Plumber squad, he falls in love with a girl named Helen Creed *Helen Wheels (Zoe Saldana) - a part of Ben's Plumber squad *Manny Armstrong (Dayo Okeniyi) - a part of Ben's Plumber squad *Cooper Daniels (Liam Hemsworth) - a part of Ben's Plumber squad, and becomes a close friend to Ben, but still has his crush on Gwen, but is brushed off by Kevin *Helen Creed (Vanessa Hudgens) - Alan's love interest, who doesn't feel the need to help the Plumbers, as she was frightened too, but Alan is trustful to her, she is the only one not to accept a Plumber uniform from Otis Blanc, as she says it is not her style *Otis Blanc (Michael Caine) - the director of the Plumbers, he is very mysterious, he has the same tone as Chief Hubbard from Beverly Hills Cop, he has a dark secret, as the film almost climaxes, he reveals a quote to Ben, "When things get grim, always join the winning side", which makes Ben, Gwen and Kevin shocked to realize that Otis is Dylan's father, as Otis Blanc was a cover name, as he had regained his Vilgaxian watch from Ben to cooperate *Argit (David Spade) - disguised himself as a old lady to steal Ben's breakfast for his rumptious appetite, then was left deserted by Ben and Kevin for stealing his breakfast and Kevin's hijacked car *Vilgax (Hugo Weaving) - The main antagonist of the film, he was left in suspended animation for 7 years, as he is looking forward for revenge on Ben, planning to start the Vilgaxian Invasion, after his home, Vilgaxia was destroyed *Psyphon (Zachary Quinto) - The secondary antagonist of the film, he becomes Vilgax's right-hand and prepares the drones and the R.E.Ds for the invasion *Dylan Gould (Patrick Dempsey) - CEO of Hotchkiss Gould and the tertiary antagonist, 40 years prior to the film, soldiers were losing to Vilgax, as he and his father aided Vilgax, quoting his words, "when things get grim, always join the winning side", making him as Vilgax's human lieutenant, with his help, Hotchkiss Gould wouldn't be bankrupt, Julie serves as his associate, though when Ben and Julie found out his true nature at Dylan's party, Dylan is revealed to have worked for Vilgax, at the end, he mocks Ben asking, "You think you're a hero? Huh? YOU THINK YOU'RE A HERO?!", but Ben replies, "No, I'm just a messenger", as Ben hits him in the head with a pillar, knocking Dylan into the pillar, electrocuting him to death *Carbonite (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) - one of the 2 hired bounty hunters working for Vilgax for the invasion, he is rock made material, he is shattered into pieces by Kevin at the end *Frightwig (Scarlett Johansson) - one of the 2 hired bounty hunters working for Vilgax for the invasion, she is pink and has the ability to use her hair to collar, grab and throw, she was distentigrated by the Real Gwen at the end *Gring Trunks (Jai Courtney) - Dylan's right-hand, who has no liking towards Ben, as the film climaxes, he puts a Vilgaxian watch around Ben's wrist to cooperate without using the Omnitrix, as he had use a Vilgax senative to sting the Omnitrix off Plot Around the ending of Race Against Time, a red ship crashes into the concrete, as Ben, Gwen and Max jump out of the way, the ship suddenly emerged a giant drone, Ben believes he can do a battle just one more time, as he turns into Diamondhead, as he begins to battle the drone, as he shatters the drone, Carl and Sandra are surprised that Ben was those aliens from the news, and become fractic and ask Ben why he didn't tell them, Max says it's complicated, it was on the first day of their summer vacation, and Carl upsetly asks that he had been putting Ben's life in danger the whole time, and Sandra tells Ben to get in the car, and celebrate without the Omnitrix, as she tries to get it off, she accidentally scratches Ben's wrist, dropping on the ground, and Ben tells her, that it won't come off. Max scolds Sandra for scratching him, and Carl tells Ben to get in the car, and Ben asks why he doesn't want him to call him, "Dad", Carl refuses to tell, but Max decides to, tells Ben that he was adopted, which led Ben to decide to just call Max, "Max", Ben decides to live with Max for a little bit, until he graduates, Carl and Sandra regret for not telling Ben, Gwen tags along with Ben and Max, Carl and Sandra drove home in shame, as they were gone, the blood slowly went into the oil inside the ship, dripping in a glass casket, as red eyes glowed. Then we zoom into the blood as version of the theme song in the first movie. It started when an alien device did what it did, Warner Bros. and Dark Castle Entertainment Presents And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid, Now he's got super powers, he's no ordinary kid, He's Ben 10!.... (Ben 10! Ben 10!) Ben 10: Ultimatum So if you see him, you might be in for a big surprise, Ryan Kelley Hugo Weaving He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes, Pauley Perrette Beth Littleford Don McManus He's slimy, creepy, fast and strong, he's every shape and size, Brenda Song Vanessa Hudgens Patrick Dempsey He's Ben 10!.... (Ben 10!) With Anthony Hopkins And Barry Corbin Armed with power, he's on the case, Music by Steve Jablonsky Editor by Scott Geralds Fighting off evil from Earth or space, Production Designer by Mark Ebb Director of Photography ??? He'll never stop till he makes them pay, Line Producer by ??? Produced by Andrew Rona and Steve Richards Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day! Co Executive Producers Alex Heineman and Sarah Mayer Executive Producers ??? Ben 10! One, Two, Three... Based upon the cartoon "Ben Ten" Created by Man of Action Ben 10! Story by Jim Lee Four, Five, Six... Written by Ryan Engle Ben 10! Directed by Joel Silver Seven, Eight, Nine... Ben 10! 7 Years from Now Ben now leads a Plumbers ops team (consisted of himself, Gwen, Kevin, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Helen Wheels and Manny Armstrong), they were stopping the Forever Knights from stealing a shipment in the docks, as Ben defeated them as Cannonbolt, the Knights were taken in custody. Then Ben gets exhausted and decides to get some sleep, when he is sleeping, he is having nightmares about an odd past, where two people in Egyptian clothes were getting a baby boy to safety, and a mysterious armored man with red eyes was following them, then they blasted him off into a rocket, before they were killed by the man, who had green hands, then Ben gasped, then Azmuth appears, who explains to Ben that he can get enough sleep well, as the scar on his left wrist is continuing to grow someone strong, and tells him to get some sleep. Meanwhile, in a Plumbers' station, Otis Blanc arrives to see the brute from 7 years back in a containment tube. In the morning, Ben had taken a shower, and couldn't let go of the blast off dream, as he went to McDonald's to get some breakfast (Pancakes, Sausages, Scrambled Eggs and some coffee) to help him with his dream, then arrives to meet up with his girlfriend, Julie Yamamoto, who is frustrated with him showing up late, and wants him to meet her employer, Dylan Gould, who is the C.E.O and President of Hotchkiss Gould Industries, as he has been working on some things for space on detection, Ben starts to feel an immediate dislike to him, as he wonders he and Julie are flirting, he tells Dylan's right-hand, Gring Trunks to watch his breakfast, as Ben walks off in private, he looks around and turns into Nanomech to go through the vent, and checks the main room and sees Julie and Dylan, believing them to be dancing, unaware to him, Dylan was showing Julie his new watch, then Ben was shocked to see Gring letting an old lady takes Ben's breakfast, then he went out of the vents and then chased the old woman shouting, "Wait! That's mine!". Then he was in the car as sees Kevin hitch hiking, he allows him into his car, and asks if he's been hijacked, Kevin said, "Yes". Ben doesn't believe that he has drive miles away to chase the old lady, when Julie will become frustrated on him showing up late, as he wonders if she is getting close to Dylan, Kevin laughs at that, then he says he's been having a brother-sister thing with Gwen, Ben laughs, Kevin then says satisfied, "Well, at least I have to sit in the back", Ben laughs, then he stops to see the old woman who robbed his breakfast, along with Kevin's car, burying something, they get out to grapple her, then the lady's face is torn off revealing Argit, who explains he wanted something to eat, Kevin threatens to punch Argit and Ben turns into Armodrillo to dig out the thing, and then picks it up, de transforms, and blows the dirt off, and realizes that it's a ???, which led to something unknown, Kevin demands Argit the keys for his car, then Argit gives them to him, which Kevin pressed the button, then the car blows up, they ducked for cover, Kevin yells at Argit, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME DO?", Argit revealed he planted a bomb in Kevin's car, then Ben grapples the car with a hook to take it back, leaving Argit in the desert. Then they returned to Hotchkiss Gould, where a frustrated Julie asks Ben where he had been, Ben says, "It's complicated", Dylan arrives to see Kevin's car damaged, he offers to fix it, and invites Ben and Julie to his party, though Ben refuses because he has work to do, though is surprised to see Dylan being okay with that, then Kevin starts scowling at Dylan, "Less talk, more work, pretty boy", Dylan laughs at that. Trivia Filming *Filming started at November 2012 and ended on March 2013. Trailers for the film in theaters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Dark Castle Entertainment Category:Action Category:Science fiction Category:Thriller